Blame?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Natalie is firmly back in charge of MIU, but is dealing with the recent past going to be easy? She knows whose to blame over the death of their much loved friend and colleague but a worried phone call from a friend has her putting her head and heart on the line, while Kate is facing her own demons can the team help Ronnie & Kate see where the blame really lays ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Law and Order : UK. Kudos, ITV and Dick Wolf own all.

Moving on

He needed a drink. Seriously, he knew an orange juice, lemonade wouldn't do it. A brandy, vodka anything that would block out the day would. He needed to forget. He needed not to remember the look in her eyes when he had told her. He needed something he could trust to take the pain away. Swearing under his breath he knew he was being stupid. Falling into a vat of alcohol had never helped and it never would.

Xxxxxx

The phone call had been worrying. She was back from her stint on gardening leave, her temporary replacement finally dispatched back to New Scotland Yard. Ronnie and the others had been delighted to see the small Scotswoman go and have her back. Now, hours after Wes' funeral she was sat at home alone, waiting. There was nothing else she could do.

"Bloody hell." Natalie snapped as she snapped up the phone. "Alesha?"

"Sorry." Alesha sighed. "I just wanted to check you're ok."

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Have you heard from him ? I left with Matt earlier. Cameron is cutting his back teeth. Joe went to his mum's house straight after and I know James, Henry and George went back to work."

"And I'm assuming Kate and Jake went off together?" Natalie smiled. She genuinely liked the young couple. "But."

"Yeah they did." Alesha sighed. "Only."

"Ronnie is unaccounted for. I don't know where he is. I didn't go to the wake remember."

"Sorry. I just." Alesha paused. "Matt has gone to look for him. When he first worked with Wes he was still drinking."

" I know." Natalie sighed. "I was there." Alesha kicked herself mentally. She knew how much the older woman cared for Ronnie and he for.

"Natalie."

"I think I know where he'll be. If you hear from him,"

"I'll call you." Alesha promised as the call ended.

Xxxxxa

The sun was almost set as she pulled the car into the small car park near the gates. She hated this, she hated every second of what was happening to the people she cared about. She touched her lips smiling slightly,there was one thing she didn't regret. Slamming the car door shut she pulled her camel coloured coat tightly coat around her.

"Ronnie." He sighed walking up to the park bench where he was sat. The shadows covered his face, making him look older than his years. "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry." He kept his eyes on the grave in front of them. Natalie followed his line of sight.

"Stop saying that."

"It's all so bloody pointless!" He snapped. "Why 'im? Good copper, wife and teenage kids. Good bloke. Why 'im?"

"Because some sick, twisted little runt of a man had a motorbike and a gun." She reached over and touched his hand, pulling it between her own. He closed his eyes at her touch. "You'll freeze out ere."

"I saw his wife." Ronnie sighed. "Michelle. It shouldn't have been him. If I'd left work five minutes earlier. If."

"No!" Natalie snapped. "Don't you dare. Don't you even think that. Wes would slap some sense into you. Can you imagine what he'd say? No it shouldn't have been our Wes. God knows it shouldn't! But that doesn't mean it should have been you!"

Ronnie stared at her wide eyed as she ranted. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"You bloody idiot Ronnie Brooks!"

"Don't cry." He spoke calmly. "Hey. I'm sorry don't cry." She sniffed, looking away.

"What about your girls? The baby? Matt and Alesha? You're more of a dad to that boy than he's ever had." She paused as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"Sorry." He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on her shoulder as he held her. She was angry, he couldn't blame her. Cursing himself he knew she had seen the bottle if vodka on the floor near where he was sat.

"I didn't open it. Waste of money but I'm not going back there. I promise. Not now, not ever."

"Ronnie." Natalie pulled away. "Stop, just stop thinking you're to blame for everything. You're one of the good guys."

"So was Wes."

"Yeah." She stepped back, taking his hand in hers. "He was. We keep going. MIU keeps going."

"Yeah." He nodded, raising a hand to wipe away a tear Natalie hadn't even realised she'd shed. "But everything changes." She sighed before. Nodding and leading him back to the car.

Xxxxxx

A/N worth going on? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Silence

The ride back to Natalie's house had been almost silent. She was worried sick about Ronnie. Not only was he her oldest friend but now they were both single it seemed to he getting more difficult to avoid how she felt about him. Silently admonishing herself she pulled the small Kia into the space outside her house.

"Ronnie."

"Eh?"

"Stay tonight. I've got one of those bed settee things or there's my youngest's room."

"I dunno."

"You shouldn't be on your own. Neither should I. Not tonight. I'd better ring Matt."

"Why?" Ronnie turned to her.

"Alesha told me he was worried about you. He went to look for you too. See? It isn't just me that cares." She touched his hand as she spoke. Ronnie blushed before shaking his head.

"Sofa bed it is then." He watched Natalie nod before leaving the car.

Xxxxxxxx

"Jacob Thorn really is the most insufferable man." James stated as he marched into the office. Alesha raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what had happened but she knew the two crown prosecutors would never be best friends.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"No. It's a fact. Not a question."

"Legally it's conjecture. What's he done?" Alesha watched as James rolled his shirt sleeves up.

"Neither him nor Kate Barker turned up for the morning meeting."

"Is that all? I didn't go either."

"You had a health visitor appointment with Cameron. He has no excuse."

"James." Her phone rang as he shook his head. She grabbed the small mobile, raising her hand to get his attention. James turned back to her.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone." James folded his arms. "She was with you. The last time I saw her."

"Lover's tiff?" James scoffed. Alesha glared.

"Jake, when did you see Kate last? Come here, I'll go round to her flat."

"I'm at the flat. She's not been here. No, James we didn't argue." Jake paced the flat he had spent so much time in over recent months. A photo of the team from last Christmas sat on top of the TV next to the remote control. Nothing was out of place.

"In that case start ringing round. It wasn't that long ago since she was attacked. Keep ringing her mobile. I'll talk to George. Alesha, get hold of Matt and Ronnie." James spoke sharply before leaving the office.

"Who put him in charge?"

"Jake." Alesha sighed. "James is a good bloke. He was abducted a while ago. On his way to work."

"I didn't know."

"It's not public knowledge. He was left for dead." Alesha explained. Keep trying her phone. I'll get hold of Matt." She ended the call hoping that her accident prone friend was ok.

Xxxxx

Joe poured himself a mug of coffee and sighed. Wes had been dead a little over two weeks but it was the day after the funeral and he knew it was going to be difficult. That, along with the killer of two young blonde women still on the loose was dragging the team down. Shaking his head he wandered over to the white board where photos of the two dead women were displayed.

"I just don't get it." Joe spoke calmly. "Random, apparently but there has to be something that links you both. Something that's gonna lead us to your killer."

"Both young, blonde and had extremely well paying jobs. Neither had kids and both were single. Shirley White had recently broke up with her girlfriend Debbie but Anna Lloyd had been single for a couple of years. One a managing director and the other a barrister."

"Morning Ang." Joe smiled slightly. "You don't think this is random either?"

"Nope." She headed towards the kettle. "I do think that they were killed by the same man."

"He's done this before." Joe watched as Ronnie and Natalie walked in. Matt was seconds behind them talking to Alesha over the phone.

"Sam Casey is returning as DI. From next Monday." Natalie announced. "Matt?"

"Sorry Guv." Matt put the phone away. "That was Alesha."

"Baby alright?" Ronnie asked. Matt nodded.

"Yeah. Kate hasn't turned up for work. Apparently her and Jake had words after Wes' wake and she went off in a taxi. Not at her flat, Jake's or the CPS."

"She'll have gone off somewhere to blow off steam. My ex did it all the time." Joe shrugged.

"Doesn't sound like our Kate though, does it?" Ronnie frowned. Matt nodded.

"Young, blonde, intelligent with a bloody good job." Natalie glanced at Ronnie. "I am not liking this."

"Neither do I." Ronnie pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket. "Ang, find out if either of our victims used a taxi service the night they died. Joe, talk to people at the wake, see if they remember seeing Kate leave."

"I'll talk to Jake and the CPS lot. It'll come better from me." Natalie sighed. "I thought you lot were the experts in finding trouble."

"It's ok." Sam walked in. "Don't all appauld at once."

"We won't." Natalie frowned. "Monday you said."

"Just a friendly visit." The young DI tugged at his collar. "If it's Kate Barker you're talking about I just saw her."

"Where?" Matt snapped. Sam pulled a face.

"Heading into the SARC unit. Bumped into me outside. Now I think about it, she didn't look herself. Mumbled sorry, that it was all her fault, she was to blame and almost ran in there."

"Ok. Matt let Jake and Alesha know." Natalie smiled. "Ron, my office." She turned and walked away leaving Angie and the boys to wonder what had just happened.

Xxxxxz

A/n more from Ronnie/Natalie next time. What is Kate blaming herself for? Can Alesha help?


	3. Chapter 3

History

Ronnie ran a hand over his face as Sam began chatting away with Angie and Joe. He sighed, something felt wrong, Kate wasn't the sort to mumble excuse. The CPS, like MIU attracted ballsy women not mice. Kate could have been visiting the Sexual Abuse and Rape Crimes unit for any number of reasons. He didn't want to dwell on what they might be but he knew the counsellors had helped Alesha so much in the last few years. He just hoped Kate wasn't there for the same reason Alesha had been.

"Ron." Natalie called from the office. "In 'ere."

"Trouble again, eh?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded once. "Looks like it."

Xxxxxxx

Kate gripped the edge of the sink trying to focus on anything other than the night before. The nausea washed over her. The argument with Jake had been silly, no worse than all the other episodes of bickering since they had met but fuelled with grief and alcohol it had felt worse at the time. So she'd gone, on her own in what she now thought was an unlicensed taxi.

"He could have killed me." She shook her head. "Why am I so stupid? First Beth now this. Idiot." She scolded herself as Alesha walked in.

"Kate? Are you ok?"

"Yes." Kate snapped.

"That is a huge bruise. You had us worried."

"Fell last night." Kate snapped, knowing it didn't matter how she styled her hair the bruise would show. "Hangover from hell and I had a meeting with the girls from SARC first thing."

"About that case?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." She ducked out of the bathroom leaving Alesha more worried than ever.

Xxxx

"Guv?" Ronnie walked into Natalie's office. She looked up, smiling slightly.

"Is it me or is he too young to be a DI? I made it clear he's not replacing Wes."

"He never could." Ronnie stated. "Wes was a one off. A copper and a bloody good bloke. Saw the good in people, like you do. Some of us are more cynical."

"Yeah." Natalie sighed. "Or more realistic. Your theory about the taxi checked out. Both victims had been drinking. I just got off the phone to Joy."

"Our victims both had high levels of alcohol in their systems. And it looks like both got into taxi's that we can't find registered to anyone."

"And I'd bet money it was the same car."

"If I was a betting woman." Natalie sighed. Ronnie nodded. "I'd not bet against you."

"Wasn't our Kate seen getting in a car?" Ronnie frowned as Natalie buried her face in her hands. After what happened to Alesha at the hands of Merrick it seemed unthinkable that it could be happening again.

"Alesha told us." Natalie stated. "She trusted us, Matt and you not to judge her. Would Kate do the same? I mean if she hasn't reported anything perhaps it's just a coincidence? Perhaps she really did just get herself drunk and argue with Jake?"

"She was sober when I saw er." Ronnie answered. "I don't believe in coincidence. Maybe I've been in the job too long." He paused as she touched his hand.

"Me neither." Natalie sighed. "Me neither."

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer - not mine **

**a/n I never want to upset or anger my readers but this part of the story deals with what may have happened to Kate. if you've seen the episode 'Alesha'you'll understand what I mean. Kids should not read this nor should those upset by the content. **

**Touch**

Alesha stared at the evidence and witness statements Matt had brought with him and Ronnie. Something didn't feel right, her guts twisted as she began to sense the fear both dead women must have felt at the hands of their killer.

"And we still have no idea who did this?"

"No." Matt paused. "We're waiting to see if Joy and Chloe can pull any DNA off the bodies." He watched as his wife closed her eyes. He knew she understood what he was referring to. "Ronnie is with James and George now."

"How many have to be killed before we know we have a serial killer?"

"Traditionally three. He's attacked at least two woman who have died. There could be more." Matt watched as Alesha closed her eyes. In seconds he was at her side, knowing that Merrick's attack was still there in her mind. It was like a scab that refused to heal, every now and then the wound would open. Gently he took her hand.

"Lesh."

"Other victims? That means he could be escalating what he's doing . Perhaps he's killed before and we just don't know."

"Maybe." Matt agreed. "We will stop him." He held her gaze as he spoke. "It's what we do, yeah?"

"Something has happened to Kate. She says not but I've been there. It's almost like your mind goes into shock. It can't accept what's happened so you shut down. You know what I was like after."

"Hey." He held her gaze. "You told the truth, you came to me and Ron."

"I still remember how you looked at me. Maybe Kate doesn't want that?"

"How I looked?"

"You and Ronnie. I saw the shock, anger, disgust."

"I was angry and shocked someone could ever hurt you." He touched her face. "Disgusted by the so called man who did it. Never with you." Alesha sighed as he hugged her. "Never ever with you."

"Don't you ever think that luv." Ronnie stated as he entered the room. "If something has appended to that girl we let er come to us when she's ready." He paused as Matt stepped away. "Right Sunshine, you and me back to the nick, James and Alesha have their work cut out." He turned and left just as James arrived. Matt shrugged his shoulders before flashing Alesha one of his charm smile and following Ronnie out the room.

Xxxxxxx

Kate pulled the sleeves on her shirt down over her wrists before folding her arms. She couldn't shake the nausea that had plagued her all day. She tried to ignore Jake as she slipped into the office determined to focus on the Brannigan case.

"Hi." Jake smiled slightly as Kate slipped behind the desk , her hair flipped over her forehead so that the worst of the bruising was hidden. "Kate?"

"Hi."

"About last night." Jake paused . "You didn't go home."

"What?" She snapped, searching through her bag, determined not to meet his eyes.

"I called. I went round. You weren't there."

"So?"

"I was worried." Jake stared at her. "I still am. Kate I wanted to say sorry."

"I just wanted to." He paused. "Yesterday." He reached out, caught her hand.

"Don't." Kate snapped. Jake pulled her hand away so fast he felt as if he had been burned.

"Your wrist." Kate was visibly shaking as he tried to block the doorway.

"Last night we argued. I got a taxi and fell getting out of it. That's all."

"You should go to hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You had brain surgery less than a year ago. You turn up to work after God only knows what."

"Let me go." Kate sounded on the verge of tears. He reached out a hand. "Don't." She flinched. "Don't touch me." She hurried past him as Jake watched her go. Running both hands through his hair in exasperation he had no idea what had happened but he was more worried than ever.

Xxxxxx

"Anything from SOCO?" Natalie asked as she walked through the office. Joe shrugged his shoulders as Natalie poured herself a mug of coffee.

"Ronnie called. He's going over to talk to Joy. Asked if Sam and Joe would talk to the victim's families." Angie paused.

"No. Sam isn't officially back yet. You go. Joe with your history in child protection and Angie's in domestic abuse you two are more likely to pick up on something. Ang? Didn't you do some work with SARC?"

"Years ago." Angie paused. "Before I moved here."

"Did they have a lot to do with the CPS? Would a crown prosecutor go to the unit?"

"Rarely. And probably only a female. The unit was relatively new when I started here." Angie frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, just asking. Send Ronnie in when you see him." She turned, heading into her office while Angie and Joe prepared to leave.

Xxxxxxx

"I do not like this, Matty I really do not." Ronnie headed back to the car. "Both those girls were attacked and killed by the same man."

"Neither women had drugs in their system." Matt stated. "He had to have subdued them somehow. All the friends and relatives say how healthy and fit both were. Shirley ran the London marathon two years ago. Anne was a black belt. Both able to take care of themselves."

"No booze, no drugs. Neither had defence wounds, both had facial injuries and bruising to their throats." Ronnie paused. "Had to be one hell of a bloke to subdue and strangle two strong, healthy women before doing what he did."

"You can say it. Both women." Matt slipped into the drivers seat of the car were attacked, raped and murdered before being dumped. He's turning into a serial killer. One more victim."

"That's the thing." Ronnie was deadly serious. "Someone out there is to blame for two girls being killed. What if this time he met 'is match? Someone who fought back? A girl who lived?"

"You think there is a third woman?" Matt frowned as he thought of his friends at the CPS.

"I ope I'm wrong."

"Kate." Matt paused. "If she is. If there is someone out there alive after a run in we need to find out. Not just for her sake, for Anna and Shirley. They deserve justice son, their families deserve some resolution. To know who's to blame." Matt gritted his teeth, he knew Ronnie was right.

Xxxxx

A/n more soo


	5. Chapter 5

Anger management

Kate stared in the mirror above the sink in the women's toilets. She was furious, it was clear no amount of makeup would cover the bruise on her forehead. The polo neck jumper would hide the bruises for a while.

"Stupid." Kate spat the word at the mirror. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a shuddering breath, determined not to cry.

"Kate?"

Swearing under her breath she quietly slipped into a cubicle before closing the door, hoping whoever had come to look for her would leave her in peace.

Xxxxxx

"Nothing much on Shirley." Joy stated as she walked around the morgue. Matt stared at the floor, determined not to look at the blonde corpse in the corner. The mortuary still made him feel ill, it didn't matter how long he had been a copper.

"No DNA?" Ronnie walked around the room like a modern day Columbo. Matt smiled slightly at the image as Joy snapped off her gloves.

"You have a cause of death. Both women were murdered. You know neither were drunk or high at the time. The only thing I can tell you other than that is Anna fought back. She has to have scratched him."

"How can you tell?" Matt asked.

"If you look at the body you see defence marks, plus she was wearing false nails and one snapped off." Joy stated. "I have a small amount if DNA from under Anna's fingernails, that's all."

"Thanks Joy, always a pleasure." Ronnie ushered Matt away from the sterile room, never quite sure if the younger man would vomit or faint on one of their visits. "You ok son? Looking a bit green around the gills."

"I'm fine." Matt swallowed hard. "Ron."

"Yeah?" Ronnie opened the car door.

"He's clearly escalating. Shirley didn't fight back, Anna did. The level of violence is more."

"He's sick. Whoever he is."

"And both women got into what we think is an unlicensed taxi. Why would anyone do that?"

"Maybe his car looks the real thing unless you know what you are looking for." Ronnie started the engine as Matt narrowed his eyes.

"There was two weeks between each death. The last one was ten days ago."

"The last we know of." Ronnie corrected him. Matt nodded, hoping he was wrong.

Xxxxxx

Kate sat on the floor of the toilet cubicle as she listened to Jake who had decided to have a conversation with a locked door.

"I was so angry that Wes was dead. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Kate buried her head in her knees, breathing deeply to stop the nausea. "I've just been so worried, when I didn't know where you were and now with you pushing me away."

"I." Kate raised her head. "You've done nothing wrong. Go back to the office. I'll be up in five minutes. Just feeling a little sick." She closed her eyes. At least that was true.

"I worry about you. We've barely dated a year and I've nearly lost you twice."

"Maybe we're a bad combination." Kate paused , hating the words as they reached her mouth. "So much has happened."

"I just wish I knew why you suddenly hate me so much." Jake's voice was broken.

"Anyone could walk in here." Kate unlocked the toilet door.

"Put an out of order sign on the door." Kate smiled slightly from behind the wooden door.

"Jacob Thorn." She sighed. "I don't hate you, you idiot."

"Thanks." He pulled a face.

"You deserve better than me. Someone who isn't going to go off when you argue. Someone who." The sobs caught her by surprise as Jake gently pushed the cubicle door open before pulling her into his arms. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Kate whispered between sobs as Jake shushed her as he rocked her. The floodgates had opened and Jake knew he had to hide his own tears. He had a feeling he knew what had happened he just needed Kate to tell him.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N next chapter more Natalie & Ronnie and is there a break in the case?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sorry for delay in updating. Things here have been a bit hectic**

**Floodgates**

Kate buried her head in Jake's shirt, not caring that what was left of her mascara was now soaking through his shirt. He held her tightly doing his best to hold in his own tears. He hated seeing her so upset. So much had happened to the young Crown Prosecutor since she had changed sides from the defense counsel she used to work for. Part of him couldn't help but think it was all his fault. He hadn't wanted her to step into the CPS never mind be partnered with him. He had just got used to sharing Alesha between him and James. His friend, on the other hand had been delighted that her workload had been lessened.

"Kate." He kissed her hair as he felt her tense in his arms. "I spoke to Ronnie and Matt earlier. They think they have a lead."

"Yeah?" Kate sniffed, trying to regain composure. She hated to seem weak in front of Jake. The last thing she had ever wanted was to be seen as a weak and feeble female. She was tough in the courtroom and in life. That was what she had thought until the night after Wes' funeral.

"Yeah. Something about an unlicenced taxi." Jake felt her pull away from him. "They think both women got into one."

"Oh." Kate frowned. "How?"

"Matt is talking to the licence providers now. Hopefully that will help." She nodded before pulling away.

"Go back to work, Jake. We need to have a solid case. Matt and the others will have an arrest before long."

"I hope so. I hope this sick bastard pays for what he did to those women. To you." Kate froze. Her heartbeat raged dangerously in her chest. The nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

"Don't." She snapped. "Just don't do this." She was on her feet in seconds. Jake followed her.

"Do what?"

"Interrorgate me. Try to trip me up. I am not on the stand. I am not a witness to be interrorgated and cross examined. I am sorry we argued that night. I am so sorry we had to say goodbye to Wes. He was a good man, a good friend but I am not going to let that ruin everything and I am not, I am really not." She burst into tears as Jake stepped forward, ignoring her fists as he hugged her to his chest, letting her cry her heart out. This time he didn't try to stop his own tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt shook his head as he walked out of the non-descript North London office block. He knew the woman behind the desk was just trying to do her job but it was frustrating. Bearacy and red tape seemed to strangle the most inane systems. Ronnie looked up, shoving his bag of crisps in his pocket.

"Alright, son?"

"No." Matt looked away. "Data protection."

"Ah, that old chestnut." Ronnie shook his head. "Why they ever think that can stop them giving up info I'll never know. Just 'av to get a warrent. Thas all."

"Delays everything though." Matt grumbled.

"Yeah. I know." Ronnie sighed. "Look, how's your Alesha with all this? She's friends with Kate too. It 'as to be affecting her."

"I dunno." Matt's face clouded over. "She still has nightmares. Merrick, I hope he's rotting in Hell." Ronnie watched, knowing that Alesha was not the only one affected by Merrick's attack. Pushing the anger he felt at the memory away he watched his friend compose himself.

"She's bound to."

"We are just assuming Kate has been attacked. She still 'aint said anything."

"She's tough. She's always seen herself as one of the lads." Matt sighed. "Alesha trusted us, maybe Kate can't. Not yet."

"Well, I 'ope she has someone she can trust. I've seen things like this eat a person alive. One WPC I worked with years ago. Before you start, the female officers were called WPCs in those days."

"I know." Matt rolled his eyes, knowing he was in for another story from Ronnie's past. He fell into step next to the older man as they crossed the busy London street. "What happened?"

"WPC Susie Morgan. Beaten up." He paused. "On a job, she was seperated from the rest of us when we were raiding a particularly nasty group. Remember when me and Natalie were doing anti-terrorsism? It was back then. I was a DI and Natalie was a DS. Susie was a junior officer, she took a right beating when it was found she was a copper. Only six weeks later she threw herself in the Thames."

"She what?"

"The suicide note she left told the whole story. It was more than just a beating she had taken. But being only one of two women on the team she didn't tell us the whole story. She tried to bottle it up, move on." Ronnie stared into space, remembering the red-haired woman with the infectious giggle. "I had to tell her mum and dad. Hardest thing I ever 'ad to do. My oldest was a toddler at the time."

"Ron."

"I dunno son, maybe I'm seeing signs in Kate I should have seen in Susie. Only back then I was too pissed to see them. Maybe that's why she didn't trust me. I was her DI. She should have come to me."

"Not your fault." Matt stated firmly.

"No. I know." Ronnie paused. "A lot of things aren't my fault but they feel like they are. If."

"Wes' death is not your fault either. Neither was my shooting or Lesh's attack. Believe it or not, Ronnie Brooks you aren't the centre of the world."

"Cheeky sod. Come on." He marched ahead.

"What?"

"We need a magistrate if we are going to get that warrent." Matt nodded as he jogged to keep up with his friend.

xxxxxxxx

Alesha leant against the wall opposite the women's toilets in the CPS. Her heart broke for her friend, knowing both Jake and Kate ond Jake were in the bathroom. She smiled sadly as James walked up to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"James." She sighed as she met her best friend's gaze. "I am fine. I just want to catch this scum before he kills anyone else and help Kate."

"Take all the time you need. Ronnie just called. He has a warrent for the taxi licence office. He's rounding up the troops to raid the place. I'm going to talk to George and Henry." James waited a moment before squeezing Alesha's shoulder and walking away. Moments later the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hi." Alesha bit her lip.

"Hi." Jake sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Alesha smiled. "Gets on your nerves."

"Tell me about it." Kate answered, wiping what was left of her mascara. "I think."

"You need a lift?"

"Yeah. Can you take me to MIU? I think I need to talk to Natalie." Jake closed his eyes as Alesha nodded.

"Ok. Jake?"

"He's coming too." Kate tightened her grip on his hand. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded as he followed his friend out of the corridor towards the car, glad that at least Kate had begun to let him in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Will the warrent find anything? Can Ronnie ever stop blaming himself for Wes' murder and can Natalie help?


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions of the innocent

Natalie closed her eyes as she thought about Alesha's phone call. She felt sick at the thought history had repeated itself. Shaking her head slightly she realised someone was watching her.

"Guv."

"Ronnie, I thought you had gone to get the warrant."

"Yeah. Matt is briefing the others now. The girl in the taxi office knows more than she let on."

"I see." Natalie frowned. "You were right. There's a girl who got away. Alesha's bringing her in now." Ronnie stepped further into the office.

"The one time I didn't want to be." He frowned as Natalie sighed. "Alesha?"

"She said she tried to call Matt but he had his phone turned off. She's bringing Kate in."

"Kate? Our Kate?"

"Yeah she wants to make a statement. She said she would only talk to you and me. Can you tell Matt to take Joe and the others to raid that bloody taxi office? Kate is only going to be strong enough to do this once, I can't mess this up."

"Kate. I prayed I was wrong, I really did." Natalie touched his hand as he spoke.

"I know Ron. So did I."

Xxxxxxx

"Ok?" Jake sighed as Alesha parked the car in front of the police station. Kate nodded once, shaking slightly as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah."

"You can do this, Kate. It's horrible and I hated every second of the whole thing when it was me. Natalie and Ronnie will be brilliant, just take your time."

"Yeah." Kate sighed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked as Kate shook her head.

"Can you wait? I."

"Of course." He smiled slightly as he walked her to the front door of the station. Alesha brushed a tear away as she watched her friends walk away.

Xxxxxxxxx

Matt raised an eyebrow as the middle aged woman in front of him glared. The office already swamped with police officers tearing up the room.

"You know you won't find anything." She narrowed her eyes as Matt gave her his best charm smile. Angie ignored both of them as she pressed a few keys on the computer in front of her.

"Sarge!" Angie called as she glared at the screen. Matt jogged a few paces to her side. The middle aged woman swore. Matt nodded as Joe and Sam crossed the room.

"Margaret Lewis you are under arrest for perverting the course of justice." Matt read her the caution before escorting her out of the room to a waiting police car. Joe shook his head.

"She lied." Angie stated as both men failed to see what she's was looking at. "She told us that they hadn't turned any drivers down, that they were all given licences. She failed to mention her bosses turned this bloke down."

"Martin Freshman." Joe spat the name.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. I nicked him when I worked in child protection. The sick scum bag should still be in prison."

Xxxxxx

Natalie hugged Kate as the younger woman closed her eyes. The only thing she knew for certain was that Natalie wouldn't judge her and Ronnie had heard everything over the years.

"I should have been braver than this, come straight away." Kate sat down. "There's no need for this, you to treat me any different. I'm not as fragile as I look."

"Shut up." Natalie pulled away. "Any one who turns up 'ere with what you've been through gets the soft interview room, right? No special treatment."

"Sorry."

"Kate, would you rather have our Angie in ere instead of me?" Ronnie asked as she sat down. Kate shook her head.

"No, I just want to say this once. I called Catrin in SARC. She knows I'm making this formal. I left the clothes and everything there in case. I." She buried her face in her hands as she tried to fight the urge to cry.

"I know luv." Natalie stated. "You ready?" Kate nodded.

"For the benefit of the tape." Ronnie started. "It is 1345 on Tuesday September 14th 2014. Those present are DCI Natalie Chandler, DS Ronnie Brooks and Kate Barker." Kate took a deep breath and began her account of events from the night after Wes' funeral.

Xxxxxx

A/n short chapter- please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A name

Jake got to his feet as Matt and Joe returned to the station. Alesha smiled as her husband appeared.

"Hi." Joe snapped before heading straight to his computer. Jake raised an eyebrow. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"He's had a tough morning." Matt stated as Alesha closed her eyes. Jake glared.

"He's not the only one."

"Why are you here?" Matt looked from his wife to his friend. "Lesh?"

"Kate is talking to Natalie and Ronnie. Clare from SARC is popping over with some evidence." Alesha explained. "Kate is making a statement, she was attacked after leaving Wes' wake."

"Oh no." Matt held Alesha's gaze for a moment, knowing they had been there before. He knew what memories would be stirred up for them both. Jake ran a hand over his face, determined not to say any more. "Jake?"

"I need some air." Jake stepped away from the couple before walking out of the front door of the nick. Alesha shook her head sadly as she watched him go.

"Thanks to Joe and Angie we have a name."

"Talk to Jake. You've been there." Alesha spoke calmly. Matt sighed, knowing exactly what she meant.

Xxxxxxx

"And you are sure about this?" Sam asked as Joe furiously tapped away at the computer in front of him. Anger radiated off the young DS as Angie nodded.

"Martin applied for a taxi licence. He didn't get it." Angie stated.

"Not surprising as he had been released from prison on licence. He was my last arrest before I moved into Child Protection. The case went to court when I had just started as a DC. Nasty piece of work." Joe glared at the computer screen as the image of a thick set bald man glared back.

"Ow is e out?" Ronnie looked over at the computer screen.

"He beat his ex wife to a pulp. She was lucky to survive. He was sentenced to life." Joe glared at the image. "The judge didn't impose a minimum term but there were psych reports. Trust me, he's not mad. He's bad. Evil."

"His wife." Ronnie picked up his empty mug as he walked across to the kettle in the corner. "Pretty, blonde, young and intelligent with a job most girls would give their right arm for."

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "High achiever. She was the youngest woman to get the job of Advanced Nurse Practitioner at the Royal."

"And our current victims? All three were or are high flyers. Businesswomen, teacher, crown prosecutor." Natalie stated as she walked in. "No questions please. Ronnie and I av just as a chat with Kate Barker. She is our only living witness and I want her treated like any other witness of a crime like this. I don't need to say this do I?"

"No ma'am." Sam stated. The rest mumbled 'Guv' as Natalie turned and headed back to her office.

"Ron?" Angie turned as he gulped his tea.

"Yes, luv?"

"Where's Matt?"

Xxxxxx

The rain howled around the front of the police station as Jake glared at the grey sky. He was exhausted, confused, worried and angry. A combination he knew wasn't good.

"Jake."

"Matt." He acknowledged the young DS.

"Fancy a walk to the pub? Kate is with Alesha."

"She ok?"

"No, but she will be. So will you."

"And you'd know?"

"Yeah. Everyone is different but me and Alesha have been there." He tugged his coat closer to keep the wind out.

"What?"

"Keep walking."

Jake fell into step beside him as Matt recounted his experiences after Alesha's rape years earlier. Jake stayed silent, listening to every word.

"We weren't together then." Matt sighed. "Mates, that's all. But I knew how I felt about her. I was so angry at the man who hurt her and if I'm honest with myself."

"Why?"

"I didn't protect her, did I?" Matt stared at him. "I wasn't there. Let Kate recover in her own time. And it will take time. Let her push you, be angry, withdrawn, tearful. I dunno just let her feel what she feels."

"I."

"You can do this Jacob Thorne. You know you can." Matt looked him in the eye. "It's not easy, and trust me when I say I would kill the man if he wasn't dead."

"No you wouldn't."

"No. I don't think I would but what I'm saying is, if you love her just be there. That's all she needs right now."

"I can do that." Jake ran a hand over his face. "Yeah I can do that."

Xxxxxxxx

"I am so sorry I lost it in there." Kate sniffed as she sat on the plastic chairs outside the interview room. Alesha shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't be."

"Ello luv." Ronnie sat the other side of her.

"I am such an idiot."

"No you are not and that's the last time I want to hear you say that. You are not at fault. Do you know who I blame?"

"Who?" Kate asked as Alesha raised an eyebrow. A couple of uniformed officers walked past as Ronnie looked Kate in the eye.

"The man who shot Wes. If e hadn't done that there would be no funeral, no funeral means no wake so I wouldn't av bought a bottle of expensive vodka and you wouldn't be ere now."

"Vodka?"

"I didn't drink it, still at the cemetery for all I know but you see what I'm saying. That scrote caused this. Not me, not you or anyone else." He looked up to see Natalie staring at them.

"Natalie? What is it?" Alesha could see the tension in her friend.

"Uniform have found another body. Ron, that's three dead and one known survivor."

"I'm gonna be sick." Kate ran off towards the loo as Alesha followed.

"So, Joe was right. We av a serial killer on our hands." Ronnie frowned as Natalie closed her eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Let's go and see this scumbag Joe found in the records then." Ronnie headed back towards the office more determined than ever.

Xxxxx

A./n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer not mine

Again?

The rain stopped as Ronnie and Natalie walked towards the yellow crime scene tape as it flickered in the wind.

"Kate is not doing well." Ronnie stated. "That kid has been through too much."

"She's going to need Jake and her friends. I can't see her telling her mum." Natalie sighed as they reached the solitary police officer at the edge of the tape.

"Ma'am." He looked straight ahead as Ronnie lifted the tape for Natalie to go through.

"Has SOCO finished?"

"Not yet Ma'am." Ronnie nodded once as Natalie headed towards the small white tent next to the river.

"Joy." He hurried towards the woman dressed in white coveralls with a face mask. Natalie lagged behind, talking to Joe and Angie who had arrived.

"Bad business this, Ron."

"You dun av to tell me that luv. Three dead girls. Vultures are gonna love this."

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"The Guv."

"Fine."

"After Wes. The three of you were mates."

"So, this body."

Joy sighed, knowing Ronnie would never answer her questions. She looked back to the tent.

"Young, blonde. Died approx 10-12 hours ago. Will have more when I get to do the full exam." Joy fell into step beside Ronnie. "Although no signs of robbery, her necklace and watch are still there."

"Any similarities to the other victims?" Natalie asked as she joined them. Joy narrowed her eyes not pleased at having to repeat herself.

"Blonde, slim approx 5ft 4. Normal body habitus. This girl didn't fight back. There are no defence wounds but the level of violence is escalating. You can have definitive cause of death when I get back to the lab."

Natalie nodded. "Ron? We need an ID in this girl too."

"I can give you that." Joe snapped as he joined them. Ronnie looked at him over his dark rimmed glasses.

"35 year old Katherine Bounds. Lawyer at the local solicitor's. The ones who handled his divorce."

"Ronnie, get Matt and go to the lawyer. Joe, you and Angie talk to the poor cow who found er and I'll get Sam checking the cctv around ere."

"Guv."

"Step back from this one Joseph."

"Yes Guv." Joe knew she was right. The skies above darkened once more as he turned his collar up. "According to Bill, that bloke with the staffy talking to Angie he sees Katherine jogging every morning. He's giving Angie a statement now.

"Staffordshire bull terriers. My dad had one when I was a kid. Great dogs." Ronnie sighed.

"Anyway," Natalie raised an eyebrow. Ronnie shrugged as Joe turned and headed back to where Angie was standing next to the pensioner and his dog.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Alesha tapped on the closed cubicle door. "You ok in there?"

"Yeah." Kate unlocked the door. "You seem to be waiting outside toilets for me a lot today."

"James called. A witness has come forward. Apparently she has agreed to talk to the police. He's passing the details onto Sam. Matt is still out with Jake." Kate nodded as she washed her hands.

"Will I ever?"

"Feel normal? Clean? Like you can love in your own skin? Yes. In time."

"How?"

"Time. I had eight showers in two days. Went through five bottles of family sized shower gel. Scrubbed my skin raw." Tears filled her eyes. "Time is what it takes. And talking."

"Oh God, Alesha I'm so sorry."

"And stop that. None of this is your fault. None. You heard Ronnie. That sick piece of scum is evil. He's killed people before. We have a name. They just have to find him."

"Why aren't I dead?" Kate half whispered as a tear escaped her eye. Alesha hugged her.

"Because you fought back? I dunno, because the man was disturbed?"

"Maybe." Kate closed her eyes. "How can Jake want anything to do with me now? He thought I was a bit weird before. We argue constantly. He must.."

"He loves you." Alesha stated calmly. "You argue no more than anyone I know. He's a good man."

"Yeah. He is." Kate smiled weakly before stepping out of the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx

James stared at the files open on the desk in front of him. He knew he was looking for a needle in a haystack but it was important. He looked up to see George stood in the doorway. The older Scotsman shook his head.

"Och, when did the bomb go off in here."

"I spoke to Joe. There was s case a few years ago Alesha and I worked on. A domestic, or so it seemed. Might be connected to the murders and the attack on Kate but it's not on the database.

"You think it's a man that has done this before?"

"Yes but I can't find the case file. Joe was the arresting officer. Damn!" A file fell to the floor. George scooped to collect it. Papers were shoved back into place as George tried his best to remain objective.

"They'll be in the archives if the case is over three years old. I'll have Joyce and Margaret have a look. Keep your head, I know you were distressed by what happened to Alesha. The girl is like a sister to you but this is different."

"Yes." James agreed. "People have died. Kate is one of ours too. We stick together."

"Of course but we get the right answer. Let your heart run this and not your head and even if we get a conviction it may be the wrong one." He left James staring after him, knowing the younger man knew he was right.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N just a filler. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

A Chance to Sleep?

Ronnie stared at the steaming mug of coffee as he tried to process everything that had happened since Wes had died. His murder had seemed almost unreal. Now they were looking for another dangerous man who seemed to have a grudge and the ability to act on it in the most devastating way.

"Think." He mumbled to himself as walked towards the living room carrying the mug. He had no idea where the investigation was likely to go. Matt was certain they'd get justice for Kate and the three dead women but as much as he wanted to agree with the younger man he wasn't convinced. Memories of years earlier, a police officer failed by the system, along with the Hell Alesha had gone through plagued his mind as he took a gulp of coffee, wincing as it burnt his mouth.

"Ron."

"Oh, sorry." He looked up to see Natalie stood in the doorway to his kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as he handed her another mug of coffee. "You ok? Guv?"

"Ronnie." She took the mug, "We're not in work now. You were miles away then."

"Thinking about Kate, Alesha and all the others I've failed."

"How on Earth did you work that out?" She frowned as he placed his mug on the kitchen table. He knew she was studying him, knowing that she would not take his excuses of the past now. She didn't blame him for their friends being attacked and couldn't see how he could do it himself. He shook his head sadly.

"I dunno." He looked at the floor. "We caught Merrick, put the scum inside but the verdict on Alesha's case was not guilty. Now Kate has been attacked. I can't help but think history is repeating itself."

Natalie shook her head. She knew he was blaming himself for leaving the wake early and frightening them all. He closed his eyes as she stepped closer, both mugs now abandoned on the table. Gently she touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

"No. This is not your fault. Like you told Kate. This is the sick scumbag that killed Wes. Now I know the boy is dead and I am sorry for his family but not for him. Actually, it's all cause and effect. His Dad killed his Mum. He twisted that boy's mind now all four are dead."

"And so is our Wes." Ronnie paused. "He'd go nuts if 'e knew I'd bought that vodka. I've already ad an ear bashing off Matt." Natalie smiled. His eyes finally met hers as her thumb brushed across his cheek.

"Don't do this, Ron. We find this bloke and we stop him. I don't want to be assigning any more FLO's to this case. I don't want to be the one knocking on some poor buggers door anymore to tell them their daughter or sister is dead."

"You're right." He sighed as he kissed her hand. "This coffee isn't going to drink itself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt?" Alesha walked into their son's bedroom as Matt lay the sleeping baby in the cot. He smiled at his son, amazed that he was responsible for the little boy in front of him. He looked up as Alesha called his name again.

"He's growing up so fast." Matt smiled.

"He is."

"Did you speak to James?"

"Yeah." Alesha sighed as he ushered her out of the baby's bedroom. Cameron slept on peacefully. "He's got a supenor to go through the case history for the domestic violence case this creep went to prison for. It looks like Joe was right."

"At least that gives us a name." Matt sighed.

"Yeah." Alesha nodded. "Only it also gives us a motive for the attack on Kate."

"What?" Matt frowned.

"She was working for the defence in those days. This all happened before she switched sides. Her name is down as junior defence lawyer for the case. This man knows who she is. He looked for her. Maybe it was his revenge for them not being able to stop James and George getting a guilty verdict back then." Alesha narrowed her eyes.

"I think I need to find an address for his ex wife. If Kate was a target I bet she will be too." Matt closed his eyes for a moment, knowing it would be a long time before they got any sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N No reviews for the last chapter. Please let me know if I should delete this story or go on.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer as before

Nightmare

"You don't have to stay. Not if you don't want to." Kate fished in her pockets for her keys. Jake sighed as she pushed the small metal key into the lock. "This is all my fault."

"No." Jake took her by the shoulders, physically turning her to face him. Part of him was relieved to see the stubborn resolve back in her eyes. She looked up at him as he spoke firmly. "This is not your fault."

"I picked that fight with you. I got into that stupid cab, I didn't fight him hard enough. I did fight. I."

"No." Jake rested a finger on her lips as fear began to shine out of her eyes. "Your argument is floored, Counsell. Go take a shower. I'll watch Match of the Day with Seb the guard cat. Ok?" She nodded before stepping back from him.

"Ok." She hurried towards her bedroom in search of clean nightwear. Jake picked up the jet black moggie before finding the remote for Kate's ancient television set.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Landlord said he left three nights ago. He's out on licence!" Joe began pacing the office. The rest of the team watched. "He leaves a registered Bail Hostel and no one thinks to report it?"

"Joe, people make mistakes." Ronnie tried to remain calm. Joe shook his head in disgust.

"There's mistakes, Ron. Then there's bloody negligence." Joe threw his pen across the desk in temper.

"How e was out on bail in the first place I don't understand." Natalie sighed as she looked over Joe's shoulder at the computer screen. "Someone knows where e is."

"Yeah. Keep looking." Ronnie nodded before rushing back to answer the phone on his desk.

Xxxxxx

Kate tugged her hair back from her face and winced. Tying her hair in a ponytail was painful as her shoulders protested at the movement of her arms. Finally she secured the hair tie and kicked off her socks and pulled her t shirt over her head. Moments later another wave of panic hit her. She was late. She was never ever late. Shaking she buried her face in her hands as she sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

Late.

The nightmare was getting worse. She felt physically sick as the bathroom door eased open. Jake was knelt in front of her.

"Kate?" She sobbed something incoherent as her answer as he pulled her hands away from her face. She shook her head as she pulled them back. For the first time Jake was able to see the bruises to her forearms, neck and shoulders. The scratches across her neck and chest sickened him but he would never let her know that.

"Kate? Breathe. Just breathe. You're safe. I promise. You're safe." He watched as she seemed to realise he was there.

"Late." She whispered as the full horror of her words hit her again. "I'm late."

"Late? For what?" Jake closed his eyes suddenly realising what she meant. "How much?"

"Week."

"Ah." He tugged her hands away from her face. "Look at me." Her hands curled into fists as she began hyperventilating.

"I can't be. I can't be." She shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. Jake pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently as she sobbed against his chest. He kissed her hair before screwing his own eyes shut to stop his tears falling.

Xxxxxxxxx

"James." Alesha marched into the office as James and Henry were deep in conversation. "I just spoke to DCI Chandler."

"Natalie?" Henry smiled. "How is she?"

"Angry. Very angry. The bail hostel lost their main suspect the morning before Kate was attacked and they have no idea where he went."

"What? What incompetent idiot let that happen?"

"A soon to be unemployed one. Alesha, James go home. We can do no more here. Let Natalie and her boys find the suspect. Then we go on. Yes?" Henry looked from one to the other before handing them both their coats.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kate finally settled in Jake's arms as he held her.

"I."

"Do not apologise." Jake stated. "Kate."

"I. Am I ever going to stop having flashbacks?"

"Yes." He kissed her hair. Kate breathed deeply.

"I'm still late though."

"Yes, but we didn't use anything the last time we." He blushed furiously. "Even if that's why you're not on time. I read lots of things can do that. Mess up your body clock." She nodded.

"The day of the trial. The shooting. We came back here." Kate shook her head as she struggled to her feet. "We got a little carried away."

"You were alive." Jake stood up as she turned away. The abrasion and bruises on her back something he had never expected to see. "That was the only thing I cared about. It's the only thing that matters now." His voice broke as she turned back to him.

"I."

"If that is the reason you're overdue you know. That."

She nodded, her eyes still filled with fear. She reached a hand out toward him as he stepped nearer to her.

"Jake."

"If that is the reason, it could be ours. It would be as far as I can am concerned." Kate's eyes filled with fresh tears as she let him hug her. After what felt like an age he lifted her exhausted form and carried her to bed.

"Jake." She opened her eyes as her body hit the mattress. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Stay, please."

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No. Here. Just stay. You need to sleep too." He nodded before slipping out of his shoes and sitting next to her on the bed. Kate smiled slightly as Jake lay next to her. She trusted him implicitly and knew he'd never hurt her. Jake closed his eyes as she moved closer. Sleep claimed them both as the streetlight filtered through the semi open curtains.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Right." Angie marched through the office. "Ron?"

"Yes luv." He turned to the younger woman. "I found a contact number for his ex wife."

"Nice one." Ronnie took the piece of paper from her. "Kelly Anne Lloyd. Went back to her maiden name. Can't blame her."

"You can see why. Still works in the Royal but she's not turned up for work today." Angie sighed. Matt and Ronnie exchanged glances before almost running for the door.

Xxxxx

A/N please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Knocking on heavens door

Matt pushed his foot into the accelerator as he and Ronnie made their way through the streets of East London. He knew how worried his best friend was but was glad Sam and Joe were in the car behind.

"This is not good. The Sister at the A&E says Kelly is the one who always lets people know where she is. She just doesn't miss work." Matt turned the corner sharply, knowing the address Angie had given them was going to be a crime scene.

Xxxxxxx

Kate opened her eyes as she realised she was now wrapped in her duvet in bed with an arm thrown over her middle. Sighing she turned to see Jake sleeping soundly next to her. For a moment everything seemed normal. There were no horrors of the last few days, no dead women to get justice for, no sympathetic looks from George or Henry to consider. Just them.

"Hi." She touched his face as he opened one eye.

"Hi."

"You're cold." Kate stated.

"Bit."

"Get under the duvet."

"Nah I'm ok." He smiled slightly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Jake, get under the sodding duvet before we have you trying to contend with man flu as well as everything else." Jake rolled his eyes before pushing himself into a sitting position. Suddenly a very disgruntled "meow!" Could be heard as Seb bolted from the room.

"The cat was on the bed." Kate raised an eyebrow as Jake shook his head. "Your cat sleeps on your bed."

"So?"

"I don't think your cat likes me."

"Your argument is floored counsel. Get into bed." She watched as he did as he was told, careful to make sure he wasn't touching Kate. She smiled sadly, realising what he was doing. "It's ok."

Jake frowned.

"I trust you." She held his hand between them on the pillow as sleep took them once more.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie pressed his finger to the doorbell , hoping the young woman would answer demanding to know what was going on. Matt shook his head, noticing the force marks on the door. Nodding once Ronnie stepped back allowing Matt to kick the front door open. Joe and Sam arrived moments later.

"Up here." Matt yelled as he appeared on the staircase. "Paramedics now." Ronnie nodded as he called for the ambulance. Joe swore as he barrelled up the stairs towards Matt. Moments later he was in the destroyed bedroom staring at the young woman curled in the corner shaking.

"Kelly?" Joe crossed the room. "He was here? Yeah?" She nodded.

"You're going to be fine. We will catch him." Joe stated as he looked at her. "You died your hair black."

She nodded.

"He's going to kill me. He said all the others and your friend were just for practice. He is coming back for me." Kelly stared at him. Sirens could be heard in the background. Ronnie stayed in the bedroom doorway issuing orders.

"Joe, son. Go to the hospital with Kelly." Joe nodded, he didn't need telling twice. Sam checked the other rooms of the house with Matt as Ronnie directed the paramedics towards the bedroom.

"He's coming back." Kelly shook her head as the paramedics eased her onto the stretcher. Ronnie and Joe exchanged glances, knowing she was right.

Xxxxxxxx

Alesha stared at the sleeping child in his crib as she waited to hear from Matt. Part of her wanted to call him but she knew he was chasing the man that had caused so much pain for the team. Cameron stirred slightly as the mobile phone in Alesha's dressing gown pocket sprang to life.

"James? Hi." She stepped away from the sleeping toddler. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." James paced the office. "I'm in work. Natalie called. They've found the ex wife. I can't get an answer with Jake."

"He's with Kate?" Alesha's stared at the baby as she spoke. Suddenly she was beginning to worry. "Do you want me to come in? I'll have to bring the baby."

"No. I'll come to you. George is picking me up. If that's ok?"

"Course it is." Alesha sighed before slipping back into her own bedroom to change her clothes.

Xxxxxxx

"He pushed his way in by the looks of things." Matt stared as Ronnie nodded. The damaged door frame already dusted by forensic powder.

"Bathroom window looks like the only way out. Uniform are doing door to door." Ronnie shook his head. "The Guv was right Joe is too close to all this."

"It's Kate. We're all too close to this." Sam stated as he joined them. The new DI seemed reluctant to issue instructions to either officer. "Joe still with Kelly?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded.

"Can we get a police guard there? Uniform on the door?"

"Good idea Boss." Ronnie sighed as Sam stepped back and began talking into his mobile. Matt walked towards the front door as a young uniformed officer jogged towards him.

"Priya?"

"Sir." She bit her lip. "You may want to see this." Matt nodded, about to correct the use of sir when he saw how she looked at him.

"Ok." He turned and nodded to Ronnie to follow him. Moments later he saw exactly what Priya had found.

"Bloody Hell." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. The Polaroid photograph stuck to the drainpipe taunted them. "He knows exactly what we are doing, and if I'm right, Sunshine he's telling us where to go next."

"Sir?"

"Good work luv." Ronnie smiled at the young woman. "Matty?"

"Get the car." Matt nodded once before heading to the vehicle hoping they got to the address before Freshman did.

Cxxxxxxx

A/N filler chapter. Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Midnight revelation

James laid the files out on the kitchen table as Alesha handed George a mug of coffee. It seemed surreal to be going through important case files in the middle of the night in her kitchen. She checked the baby monitor knowing Cameron would sleep for at least another few hours. He shared his father's trait of being an early riser.

"Any news from Joe?" James asked as he took his own coffee.

"He's at the hospital with Kelly. I think I should talk to her, get her to give evidence." Alesha stated. "I'll wait until the doctors are happier for her to have visitors."

"Good idea." George nodded. "I spoke with Henry. He's on the way here but wants to stop by the office."

"Since when did my kitchen become part of the CPS?" Alesha raised a hand to show she wasn't upset at the idea. She knew it was that or wake the baby to go across London in the early hours of the morning. James smirked.

"He's going to kill."

"He's done it more than once." George ran a hand over his face. "What I don't understand is why Kate wasn't killed."

"He wanted her to suffer." Alesha sighed. "His profile shows he's a sadist with a strong chauvinistic streak. Women are not high on his list of priorities."

"The three victims a means to an end!" James shook his head. Alesha nodded.

"Yeah, a means to an end. He wanted Kate to live because of the mental torture he has inflicted is greater than the physical." Alesha knew the men in front of her would never really understand- and she hoped they never would. "He blamed his first wife and Kate for his imprisonment."

"Karl Forbes was the lead defence barrister on his case, not Kate." James stated. Alesha nodded. "Wasn't he due to retire after that case?"

"I think so." George said quietly, remembering the grey haired old man he had sparred with in court more than once. They could never have known the wAy events would turn. It made him sick to his stomach. "The last I heard his oldest girl, Edie was applying to do her Barr exams."

"Who's side is she on?"

"Och James, what has that do do with anything?" The quietly spoken Scotsman looked at the two junior staff in front of him.

"Nothing, but he may want to make her father pay for what he sees as his failure. He won't attack a man, that's not in his psyche but Edie is a different matter." Alesha grabbed her mobile knowing she had to talk to Matt.

Xxxxxxxx

Matt pushed his foot into the accelerator as Ronnie answered his phone. Matt's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as they cornered.

"Alesha luv." Ronnie spoke. "Matt's driving. Thinks he's bloody Lewis Hamilton! Yeah we're on the way there now."

"Is she ok?"

"You ok luv?" Ronnie listened as Matt swung the car to the left. "She's fine. Cameron is fine and Lucky is fine." Matt rolled his eyes. He knew Ronnie understood why he worried so much. Ronnie contained himself as he listened to Alesha's story.

"Of course we will be careful." He smiled slightly. "You shoulda been a detective Luv." He hung up the phone as Matt stopped the car and ran towards a heavy set man partially hidden in a doorway. "Bloody Nora!" Ronnie huffed as he followed him. Matt barrelled into the heavy man sending him to the ground.

"Ello son." Ronnie stood over the pair as the heavy bloke struggled. "Martin Freshman. You are under arrest for the murder of three women, rape, assault, breaking and entering. Anything you do say..."

Matt pulled the larger man to his feet as Ronnie continued to issue the caution. Matt held him tightly relieved when Sam and Natalie arrived. Sam jogged over, helping Matt to escort their prisoner to the waiting police car. The door in front of Ronnie and Natalie opened to reveal a young red haired woman dressed for bed.

"He was trying to get in."

"I know Luv." Natalie sighed. "I'm DCI Natalie Chandler and this is DS Ronnie Brooks. Can we av a word? Edith isn't it?" The red haired girl nodded, relief obvious in her eyes.

"Come in. Please."

"Thanks." Ronnie ushered Natalie into the doorway of the small terraced house. "You ere on your own?"

"No, well yeah I suppose but Nancy is with me. Fat lot of good she is as s guard dog." Edith smiled at the Rottweiler laying in front of the fire. "Did she bark? Nope she whined."

"Still woke you up though." Ronnie crouched so the dog could approach him. "Still a puppy aren't you eh? Girl." The dog began licking Ronnie's hand as Natalie smiled.

"He was going to kill me. That man."

"We believe so. Can you stay with someone tonight? I can get your statement tomorrow."

"Yeah. I can call my brother. Ricky will let us stay. My parents won't have Nancy. They've got cats."

"Ok, we'll give you a lift." Ronnie decided, realising the young woman was the same age as his oldest daughter. He felt sick for a moment, realising how her father would feel when he found out. Natalie nodded, hoping that at last the nightmare was over.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon x


End file.
